


Relaxation

by MiniNephthys



Category: Underworld Capital Incident
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-03-26 19:47:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3862462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNephthys/pseuds/MiniNephthys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How do you get a hard worker to relax?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Relaxation

**Author's Note:**

> Translation in Chinese available: http://weibo.com/3266852295/CjOm3glje

Kirishima is such a serious person.

Not serious like Tanizaki is serious. Tanizaki can’t stand working with other people and having a chance that their mess-ups might make things more difficult for him. Tanizaki is always barking at people, even off the job.

Not serious like Rokkaku is serious, either. When it comes to work, Rokkaku is stern and commanding, but it’s his role as leader. He can kick back and relax when it comes time for that.

Kirishima, though, doesn’t seem to know how to relax. He’s not mean to other people, but even when he’s off duty he can’t joke around with Hirahara, drink with Kinoshita, or even laze about with Tagami. He’s always searching for something he can do to be useful.

His dedication is something Saeki likes about him, but it also makes him worry that he’s going to wear himself out. There must be something Saeki can do to help him out.

He asks Hirahara first. Hirahara doesn’t take anything seriously, so it makes sense that he’d have some idea about how to lighten up.

“I don’t know!” says Hirahara, with an exaggerated shrug. “Kirishima acts like he’s at work all the time. Maybe he’s hopeless?”

Saeki frowns. “No, I’m sure there must be something.”

He turns to Kinoshita next, although he has an idea already of what his answer will be.

“Maybe you could get him to drink somehow? He’ll lighten up if he’s had a few.” Kinoshita pauses. “Unless he’s the weepy kind of drunk.”

Saeki honestly can’t picture Kirishima crying about anything. “Thank you, I’ll keep that in mind.”

When Saeki passes by on the way to another room, Tanizaki says, “I don’t care what Kirishima does.”

“I know, I wasn’t going to ask you.”

Tagami is the king of being lazy. However, his answer is only, “Not sure. Find something he likes to do, maybe?”

That’s a start, but… Saeki is mulling over the possibilities when he walks straight into Rokkaku. “Sorry, sir!”

“Saeki. Something on your mind?” Rokkaku asks.

It must be pretty obvious. “What does Kirishima like to do besides work?”

“Hm… Good question.” After a few moments of thinking, Rokakku replies, “Why don’t you ask him yourself?”

It looks like he’ll have to. “Thank you, sir.”

When Saeki find Kirishima, he’s sitting in a chair without relaxing in it one bit. Saeki wants to get the poor man a pillow or a footstool, at least. “There you are.”

“Hello, Saeki,” Kirishima greets him. “Do you need something?”

“Not really,” says Saeki. “I just wanted to ask: what do you like to do, besides work?”

“...Besides work?” Kirishima repeats, as if the phrase itself is unfamiliar to him.

Saeki nods. “What helps you relax?”

For a few moments, Kirishima is lost in thought. Then he says, “I like to listen to you play the piano.”

Saeki hadn’t expected such an answer. “-huh, really?”

“Yes,” says Kirishima. “Spending time with you in general helps me relax.”

Kirisihima is a serious person. Saeki knows he’s not being made fun of. Such an honest answer makes him turn pink. “If that’s the case, then, I’ll play for you much more often.”

Because what Saeki likes to do most is make Kirishima smile.


End file.
